Idole
by Baka-Yohko
Summary: Tout le monde a son idole. Oneshot.


Titre : Idole.

Auteur : Baka-Yohko.

Fandom : Eyeshield 21.

Couple : strictement aucun.

Disclamer : Rien est à moi, snirf.

Yoichi Hiruma n'avait jamais supporté les idoles.

Non, pas une représentation impie du style grosse vache en or. Idole, c'est le nom qu'on donne au Japon à une pauvre fille qui sera sur le devant de la scène un mois tout au plus, avec l'habituel mitraillage médiatique, son nom affiché sur tous les gratte-ciel de Shinjuku, des CD vendus par millions, sa photo dans tous les journaux et sur des tasses à café.

Un peu comme les anciens de la Star Académie en France. Ca y est, vous voyez le genre ? Bon.

Bref, Hiruma détestait ces gamines pré pubères sans aucun talent vouées à l'oubli, sauf très rares exceptions.

Ironie du sort, Hiruma avait ses propres idoles.

Gamin, ça avait été son père. Détail qu'il se force maintenant d'oublier avec un acharnement des plus borné.

Puis un champion de football Américain. Il était loin de se douter que ça tracerait son chemin.

Un sempai en primaire. …C'était quoi, son nom, déjà ?

Et, à son entrée au collège, la Révélation. Avec un grand R. La personne qui serait son modèle pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

En particulier sur ce dernier point.

Tokiwa-sensei.

Son professeur principal n'avait pas payé de mine à leur première rencontre. Déjà turbulent, il s'était adjugé la place du fond de la classe, dégageant manu militari le brave crétin qui avait eu l'audace de la prendre. Sans âge, les épaules droites, un air de bonhomie sur le visage, un costume de bonne coupe sur le dos. Pas bien méchant, en somme.

Pourtant, grande surprise, lorsque son camarade de droite, un gosse à la mine suffisante et qui se croyait tout permis, fit une remarque puérile à voix haute sur les lunettes d'une fille interrogée, le professeur évoqua paisiblement une anecdote désopilante, concernant un jeune garçon qui s'était retrouvé à moitié nu sur le toit de sa maison en plein mois d'hiver. Le mioche eut le bon goût de rougir d'embarras et de fermer sa bouche jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

A chaque fois qu'un élève faisait mine de lui montrer la moindre difficulté, un souvenir un peu trop gênant remontait à la surface.

C'était son idole.

Hiruma était tout simplement admiratif des les manœuvres de son enseignant. Un soir, après la classe, il se planta devant Tokiwa-sensei et lui demanda d'emblée, avec son plus grand sérieux, son secret pour arriver à connaître tous ces fantastiques détails croustillants.

Il n'oublia pas le « s'il vous plaît ».

L'homme s'esclaffa bruyamment, son hilarité résonnant dans le silence de la salle de cour désertée, et s'assit derrière son bureau, sortant un mouchoir blanc pour essuyer les larmes de rire qui s'étaient accumulées aux commissures de ses paupières.

-Les relations font tout, Hiruma-kun, avoua t-il, une fois calmé. Je connais tous vos anciens enseignants, et j'en ai eu certains pour élèves. Il ne m'a pas été difficile, en début d'année, de me renseigner sur vous tous.

Il ferma les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il creusait dans sa mémoire. Ce qui constituait une méthode infaillible pour savoir si on allait se ramasser une grosse baffe dans les prochaines cinq secondes.

-Ma mère, reprit-il, m'a toujours dit « si tu veux connaître quelqu'un, apprend déjà ce qui lui fait honte ». J'applique la maxime à fond. Je note tous ça dans ma tête et je le ressors quand j'en ai besoin.

-Vous connaissez un tas de trucs sur tout le monde, alors ? s'émerveilla Hiruma.

-Oui, je connais un sacré tas de trucs, sourit le professeur. Et tu devrais faire pareil, si tu veux mon avis.

Le pré adolescent eut un sourire plein de crocs. Il ne manquerait pas d'appliquer ce fabuleux conseil à la lettre.

-Mais, continua Tokiwa-sensei en l'interrompant dans ses projets machiavéliques, n'oublie pas une chose : l'amitié attache plus les gens que la menace.

La figure interrogative de son étudiant emmena l'enseignant à étoffer son avertissement.

-Si à un moment de ta vie tu te retrouves dans une situation périlleuse, seul un ami sera susceptible de t'aider de tout son cœur à t'en sortir. Les autres te laisseront tomber sans état d'âme, espérant que tu seras trop amoché pour le leur faire payer.

Hiruma acquiesça gravement. Un peu comme sa sœur et ses incalculables petits copains, quoi…

-Je m'en souviendrais, merci professeur.

Et cela marqua le début de son insatiable quête d'informations compromettantes. Fouinant à gauche et à droite, laissant traîner ses oreilles là où il ne fallait pas, il récolta aisément le fruit de ses labeurs. Mais un obstacle persistait. Il ne parvenait pas toujours à se rappeler de tout.

Ce problème le travailla inlassablement des semaines entières.

Tandis qu'il fouillait le tiroir à lingerie de sa sœur aînée pour trouver son journal intime, et ainsi la faire chanter dans les règles de l'art, il tilta.

Un journal.

Non, pas un journal.

LE Journal.

Un immense rictus lui dévora le visage (il avait adoré celui de Jack Nicholson dans Batman), et il se carapata dans le salon de ses parents pour dégotter un de ses petits agendas reliés de cuir que sa mère affectionnait tant. Son butin dans les mains, il s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre et posa le trésor sur son bureau. Le trombinoscope du collège fut disséqué avec un soin qu'un chirurgien en chef aurait pu lui envier. Il y passa la nuit, mais, au petit matin, c'était terminé.

Une arme de destruction massive était née.

Presque fébrilement, il décapuchonna son typex et écrivit sur la couverture encore vierge ces trois mots qui feraient bientôt pâlir, verdir, blêmir, ce décomposer littéralement, à sa simple évocation ou vue, la première personne douée du bon sens le plus commun.

Carnet De Menace.

-Fin-


End file.
